Georgie's Diaries
by niki1kendra
Summary: Georgie, Dillon, Johnny, Maxie, Valerie & their friends Deals with life, Thiller, love, sex, friendships, and relationships, Mob, Messy love triangles, marriages, Humor, Adventure, lost, Affairs, Murders, lovers and exes and REVENGE and finding yourself all in this telling Story of Georgie's Diaries
1. Chapter 1

I wanna do a story about GeJo/GQ and other characters from General Hospital the timeline is from Current Georgie is alive in my Story.

Main Characters:

Georgie Jones – a bright, Sweet,Kind intelligent, selfless, and compassion women who loves to write and dance, she's very protect of her family and friends and protection of her heart as well, living with Valerie Spencer, falling in love with two men, and Lulu's rival

Dillon Q- funny, intelligent, protection, Shy sweet, selfless, just a stand up guy, love to be the life of the party and wants to be a big time Director, always felt he wasn't good enough for Georgie and Rival is Johnny and Best friend is Lucas Jones.

Maxie- Sassy, loves too much which get her into trouble sometimes, bossy, loves Fashion,has the bigger heart out there but don't show it to few people, works at Crimson with Lulu.

Valerie Spencer- Passionate, Smart, Kind, Sweet, Vulnerable, open-hearted, Naive sometimes and slept with her Cousin Lulu's Husband Dante regret it, living with Georgie Jones, Lulu's Rival

Dante- cool, Smart and nice, Cool, Lulu's Hubby so to be ex and in love with Valerie

Johnny Z- Ex boyfriend of Lulu and one time fling with Maxie bad boy with a heart of gold and Johnny loves the adventures and love the mob but stuggle within himself to let go of the danger when dating Georgie,Rival is Dillon

Lulu the Villan in the story and gives no fucks what she did to Dillon and Georgie's marriage and wife to Dante who coustin Valerie having avlong going Affair and just Georgie/Valerie's Rival

Diego- just a two faced ass and everyone rivals

Lucas - everyone best friends


	2. Chapter 2

At Kelly

Valerie: I'm Still in love with Dante now what

Georgie: Well, don't act out you're feelings like last time **Laugh**

Valerie:Hey! **Giggles** I'm Seriously here I'm falling for a married man

Georgie: Ok just tell Dante how you feel about him then if he said he don't have feelings for you just shrug it off you're Smart and cool and funny any guy be lucky to have you

*Valerie: Thanks, soo How about you Geos any guys you been seeing lately

Georgie- **yes she has been thinking about her ex Dillon but didn't want tell Valerie that** No, you know I recent graduate from collage and now finding jobs I don't have no time for men

Valerie- okkkkkkk where you say

later at Georige/Valerie's Loft

Georgie sitting on her comforter bed thinking her and Dillon been through the years and wonder getting back together for good and someone rang the doorbell and Georige got up from her bed room and and open the door to see Johnny Zacchara.

meanwhile cross town Valerie knock on the Lante's Door and thinks *you can do this Val* the door open up its Dante in a Wife beater and Valerie's girly parts are tingly *shit* Valerie though.


	3. Chapter 3

Georgie said hey Johnny if you're looking for Maxie then she's not here

Johnny: Actually I've been looking for you I need you're help with something

Georgie: **looks worried** What?

Meanwhile: Dante is standing at the door in a wife beaner on and Valerie's girly parts are tingly

Valerie: hey Dante um I wonder can I speak to for a minute please if you don't mind

Dante: Sure come in Val

Valerie: thanks **walks into Dante's place** wow looks different where I last came in hehe

Dante: yeah **Laugh**

Valerie: Look Dante I been meanly to say this but my feelings for haven't change and * Laugh* well I wonder if have the same feelings

Dante: looks at her with wonder and said Yes Val I have feelings for you since that summer of night last year but I'm married man

Valerie: Ok, Sorry I forced you burst out you're feelings I Should go **about to walk away but dante pull her arm** Stop Val *Both looks gets intense and lean forward

back at the loft

Georgie: Johnny what is it you can tell me anything we're friends aren't we?

Johnny: Yeah, of course we are, I need you're need with School I wanna go back to school

Georgie: OMG! That wonderful Johnny I mean do you what Collage into

Johnny: yeah and that what you come into play for me

Georgie: Me? Why me

Johnny: yeah its a long story well short story **Laugh** but you help get into Port C U and I Know you went what you say Friend?

Georgie: **Looks Sunrise** Johnny I'm honored but I'm looking for jobs

Johnny: oh well I should….ask Maxie or Lulu *Laugh *

Georgie: looks at Johnny with sadness* buuuut I can schedule my time for you I love my Sister she is street smart but not really well book smart and Lulu is just Lulu **laugh**

Johnny: really oh. Georgie: Yeah **giggles**

 **Johnny hugs Georgie up in the air** and said you are just wonderful my friend

Georgie: well I do anything for my friends when they need help

Johnny: **kiss her on her cheek** I love you Geos I pay you back promise

Georgie: sure

Johnny: alright! But I had to go do Mob stuff *laugh see later G

Georgie: Bye Johnny. **felt something in that hug and kiss** at that moment everything change from there.

At Crimson where Maxie works

Maxie: ok sit the boxes over at Kate old deck Dillon

Dillon: **Groans** Sure, Maxie um do you have Handle man you get to carry all this Boxes

Maxie: first it expensive and second you're no money **Smile**

 **Dillon: um I work at ELQ as intern and live in Small very Small apartment**

 **Maxie: suuuure**

 **Dillon: so I'm been thinking about Georgie and thinking about the years we been though**

 **Maxie: and so**

 **Dillon: and so, I been thinking it back together with her Maxie**

 **Maxie: Look! I care about two lovebird but I'm so over the Dillon and Georgie saga**

 **Dillon: Saga? Um Maxs we're not Ross and Rachel from friends I think we're about Monica and Chandler *smile proudly***

 **Maxie: *roll eyes* Just help with the rest of the boxes**

 **back at the Lante Loft**

 **Valerie and Dante lean forward Slowed and Kiss with some much Passion and Dante took off Valerie's Loose shirt and Valerie Took off Dante's Pants so fast and starting to kiss Hungry and went to the bed**

 **Dante: I want you then and now and I can't stop**

 **Valerie: *Still Kisses him* and looks at the Lante's picture on the deck *all the guilt came back* Stop Dante**

 **Dante: What?**

 **Valerie: I Can't be you're SIDE PIECE I'm not that person just sleeps with a Husband But I'm AM**

 **Dante: gets up and starting to put on his pants *You're right your not a side piece I screw up my marriage up and I'm so mess up I'm ..…..falling in love with you**

 **Valerie: *looked Shock* you're falling in love with…...me**

 **Dante: Yeah.**

 **Valerie: Smiles. But we can't just fool around** **like this Dante YOU'RE MARRIED to my Cousin Remember Lulu**

 **Dante: Yeah I remember her just I guess I falling out love with Lulu its not the same anymore**

 **Valerie: but *doors open up its none of other Lulu**

 **Lulu: Well the HOMEWRACKER SLUT in MY HOUSE Dante what the hell**

 **Dante and Valerie is for the shock**

 **back at G/V's Loft**

 **Georige in the Kitchen fixed up Dinner for her and Val and thinks about the Hug and kiss that Johnny gave**

 **Georgie: *talk to herself : no I can't be I can't be having small feeling for Johnny I mean he's dating Lulu and Kiss Maxie I can't see him falling for me I'm Georgie Plain Jean the girl next door**

 **meanwhile at the docks**

 **Johnny is thinking about Georgie**

 **Dillon walks up to the girls's loft and rang the doorbell and Georgie opens up and said Hey Dillon**


	4. Chapter 4

Inside of G/V's Loft

Georgie: Hey Dillon What up

Dillon: nothing just wanna vist my exwife/bestfriends

Georgie: say look its a bad thing to have a ex wife

Dillon: **Laugh** you're the only person I be mygoofy self around and my serious side as well

Georgie: same here and Valerie and Johnny

Dillon: Johnny? I know we're dating but why Johnny isn't he like Lulu's EX and all

Georgie: yes but I always liked Johnny he came to town and always been and friend to me Thinks *or more*

Dillon: ok just a friend **sits down on couch** Remember Diego Just a friend tried to kill you

Georgie: ok I give Compassion to wrong people so ?

Dillon: Geos I love that you're selfless to people but Diego try to kill that day and if somethings happen to you I don't what I do

Georigie: **looks of saddness** Hey I was lucky and I realize Diego is not the same person I met and I hated how Lulu and him broke us up

Dillon: That why I love you so much and wanna get back together with you

Georgie: **Looks Shock**

meanwhile at the Lante's Loft

Lulu: oh look its my HOMEWRACKER SLUT OF A COUSIN and my SKANK of a Huband

Dante and Valerie are shock to see Lulu standing there

Dante: hey! look you call me names but I don't call Valerie's names ok this is my FAULT I wanna to sleep with Valerie

Lulu: **started to Clap** WOW babe Defend you're WHORE to me **Looks at Valerie** said SPEAK WHORE

Dante try to speak but Valerie cut him off

Valerie: you had some Nerve to talk down to me when you was homewarcker slut back in the day **Lulu looks Piss**

Valerie: yeah Georgie told me last year that all you're lies broke up a married and lie to Dillon about Georgie sleeping with that guy Diego

Lulu: BITCH Please that the same thing I care about Dillon and Georgie's Marriage I regret it *thinks no I don't

Valerie: LIES! Georgie said he didn't care about her and just to get in Dillon's pants

Dante looked shocked Lulu Never told him about her Shady past

Lulu: OK I Don't CARE about Georgie she boring and Plain jean and Just Snooze worthy why would guy like Dillon and even Spineill like that Boring girl **Laugh**

Valerie looks disguise and walk up to Lulu and Slap her and said HOW DARE YOU Georgie is 10X better than Lulu she's Kind, Smart, Sweet and Sexy and Has a HEART

Lulu: Well Dante aren't going to let defend me or let this WHORE speak to me like this

Valerie looks at Dante and Dante said Yes, my god I don't this Lulu. Georgie seem so sweet and fun you're not the women I married, get out my house GET THE HELL OUT LULU

*Lulu looks sunning and shocked and leaves*

Valerie: thanks for defend me Dante she's Can cuss me out but not Speak about Georgie like that, when I had no one to talk to, she was there and no Judgment on me just had compassion towards me and the friendship bloom from there and I felt free and to laugh since my mother's passing

*Dante hugs her*

back at G/V's

Georgie: um…. Wow Dillon I ju Just this… I been thinking getting back together but I just it too soon don't you think?

Dillon: Too Soon? We both love each others

Georgie: **I just been having some feelings for a another guy guy name Johnny** Dillon I love you so much too but I'm not ready yet and I just been having feelings this guy out of the blue

Dillon: Spinelli?

Georgie: no not anymore and plus him and Maxie have a baby together

Dillon: ok who then?

Georgie **Should I tell him about Johnny or not** no its a secret **I lied to mybest friend**

Dillon: oh ok I'm not going to push you or anything About this boy **FREAKING OUT HERE WHO THE BOY** Its all good in the hood

Gerogie: hahha Dillon " its all good in the hood"

Dillon: What my new slang I'm using duh

Georgie: righhhht. *Doorbell rang* that must be Val probably left her key again

Georgie opens up the Door and none other Lulu

Lulu: YOU!

Georigie and Dillon both looked at each other

Crisom

Maxie: where is Lulu?

Back at the Lante's Loft

Vante Hugs stop when Valerie looks at her Watch and reads 9pm

Valerie: time for to go its time for G turn to cook

Dante: Ok do you need a ride

Valerie:sure

meanwhile at the dorks Johnny is talking with his late Father's Thugs

Johnny: you know you had to do right

thug 1: yes Boss Kill Sonny and bring out the money

Johnny: Ok now running along now

 **Thugs goes to them duty**

Johnny keeps thinking about the Hug and Kiss he gave Georgie

Johnny: what is happening here? Am I having feelings for Georgie I mean she sweet and nice and her smile is light everything makes a lame joke or her perfume ok Johnny you are Definitely have something for Geos


	5. Chapter 5

Lulu: YOU!

Georgie and Dillon both look at each other and Georgie mock Lulu: YOU WHO Lulu

Lulu: YOU ruined my Marrage

Georgie: Me? No I didn't you ruined it all you're own all your lies ran off with Dillon to save you're brother was great and all but lying to you're Husband about it Come on Lulu think

Lulu: YOU BITCH *Slaps her*

Georgie: Witch! *try to slap her but Dillon hold her back and said you're better than her Geos

Lulu: yeah Geos I rather be a Lying than to be a boring bitch wonder why men cheat on you

 **Dillon look at Georgie and Let go** COME HERE YOU WITCH * next you know for you Georgie on top of Lulu*

Georgie: Dillon regret Cheated on me and Lulu I rather be a plain Jean than to be a Manipulation, user and homewarcker slut like you

Lulu: get off me you bitch!

Georgie **gets off her** you are such a hypocrite you know that called Valerie a slut when you wrack me and Dillon marriage

Lulu: you **doorbell rang** Georgie: Wait its Val and DANTE

 **Lulu Looks Piss**

 **Valerie smiles and hugs Georgie**

Valerie:Hey guys oh look Dante you're Wife here

Dante looks uneasy at Lulu

GQ/Vante looks at Lulu

at Crisom

Maxie is business and trying to reach Nathan on day long and **elevator enter, its Johnny**

 **Maxie: Hey Johnny**

 **Johnny: Hey Maxieminna**

 **Maxie: ok that sound like Spill Laugh**

 **Johnny: him never. Just wanna to see a friend to talk to that is all I need**

 **Maxie: ok Spill**

 **Johnny: ok I'm going to reroll back into school and I might have some feelings for you're sister Bye *try to walk away***

 **Maxie: Wait what congrats and you might have feelings for my sister Georgie awww that so cute so how this happening?**

 **Johnny: well I told Georgie about me going back to school and help me rerolled at Port C U and I hug her and kiss on the cheek *Maxie looks touched* Geos is sweet, cool, and not all Judgely at with my Working for the Mob**

 **Maxie: well that is my sis**

 **Johnny: don't tell I said that…. Or I kill you *laugh***

 **Maxie: oh please, I Won't I promise but you had been warn that Dillon wants her back**

 **Johnny: oh *looks sad* its Dillon and Georgie they do have History and all.**

 **Maxie: you really like Georgie don't you?**

 **Johnny: yeah I haven't liked someone since *Maxie cuts him off* Maxie: Lulu?**

 **Johnny: no, you**

 **Maxie looks Shell Shock**

 **back at the Loft**

 **Georgie/Dillon/Valerie/Dante all look at Lulu**

 **Lulu: what?**

 **Valerie: nothing Just nothing**

 **Lulu: YOU LOW LIFE GOOD FOR NOTHING HOMEWRACKER SLUT *try to get to her but Dillon/Dante hold her back***

 **Georgie: oh Lulu will ever learn not to call people people their names you Witch**

 **Lulu: aww poor miss McCSaint I don't get what Dillon, Diego and Spin even SAW IN YOU, YOU ARE NOTHING BUTa BORE AND JUST A FLICK , hey Dillon what she's likes in Bed? Don't answer that I can tell miss McCSaint is Boring in bed**

 ***Dillon looks Piss* ok Lulu I had it georgie is 10X better than you in bed and I treated her like the Queen she is and treated the Slut you are**

 ***Lulu Slaps Dillon***

 **Dante: HEY! everyone looks to Dante**

 **Dante: wow I just learn about everything from you Lulu**

 **Lulu: Baby don't listen to them please *Cries***

 **Dante: no Lulu lashing out at people just stop ok I realize now you're not the women I married just a phony women who lied about her past its over lulu I don't love you anymore**

 *** Lulu looks Red and Piss* YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR THIS BITCH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! ALL OF YOU**

 **Georgie: Lulu Please stop being a damn Drama Queen and get the HELL of out my Apartment NOW**

 **Lulu: SHUT UP! I GET MY REVENGE ALL OF YOU I PROMISE.**

 **Lulu leaves.**

 **Back at Crison**

 **Maxie: Me?**

 **Johnny: yeah you**

 **Maxie: that very Flatted but do like Georgie because she look like me**

 **Johnny: no oh god no Maxie you're the one that got away *Maxie Smiles* you know you can very sweet but I have boyfriend**

 **Johnny: ahhh Nathan you don't forget**

 **Maxie: wow you like my little sister**

 **Johnny: yeah**

 **Lulu came out piss and red and Johnny and Maxie look uneasy**

 **Lulu: you're bitch of a sister and Homewracker Slut that who**

 **back at the Loft**

 **Georgie and Valerie say goodnight to the guys and sat at the table with their Dinner.**

 **Valerie: what a Eventful day**

 **Georgie: yep and I have some great news**

 **Valerie: what girly**

 **Georgie: Ok Johnny ask to help to him rerolled at Port C U**

 **Valerie: so?**

 **Georgie: So? I have feelings for Johnny Help me!**

 **Valerie: *Spit at her wine and said Huh?**


	6. Chapter 6

Valerie:Huh?

Georgie: I know when Johnny hug me and kiss me on the cheek I felt something and Dillon wanna get back together I lied to him and said not ready **sign**

Valerie: and I thought my day was hell girl you have boy drama

Georgie: Sign

at Crisom

Lulu: WELL!

Johnny and Maxie: you look pretty

Lulu: Georgie, Valerie and Dillon and my OWN Husband Attack me today ugh now Dante is leaving me for val

Maxie: WHAT!

Johnny: that my cue to leave

Johnny exits

Lulu: and worse of all this all YOUR SISTER FAULT!

 **Maxie looks at Lulu like she's crazy**

at the Kelly

Dillon sits at a table thinking about the guy Georgie likes and wonder if is Johnny

back at the Loft

Valerie: you do like both guys?

Georgie: Dillon? Yes I will always love him he's my first and true love and Johnny? He's so sweet and Kind to me and wonderful friend and can you seem that Smile **Valerie giggles**

After that hug I just felt something felt like a spark

Valerie:I think you like Johnny more than Dillon I see the way talk about him its cute

Georgie: yeah

 **Doorbell rangs and its Johnny**

Valerie opens the door and when to her bedroom to leave Georgie/Johnny to take

Johnny and Georgie:hey **both Laugh**

 **Georgie: so what bring you here? At 10:30pm**

 **Johnny: well I though we set up a time for tomorrow morning at 8:30am sound good to you?**

 **Georgie: sure**

 **Johnny: ok then bye**

 **Georgie: wait…..um Johnny Johnny turns and looks at Georgie's soft blue eyes**

 **Johnny: Hey**

 **Georgie: thanks for asking for me to help you**

 **Johnny: no Prob Geors**

 **Johnny and Georgie Hug each other tight Electric between them. Johnny pulls away and said feel that**

 **Georgie: yeah. I do**

 **GeJo hugs again and said goodnight**


	7. Chapter 7

The Next day

Maxie in her Pjs and Lulu been calling all day after blame georgie for the all Dante/Lulu/Valerle Saga and the phone rings its Georgie

Maxie: hello sissy how doing?

Georgie:nothing, mettinf Jonnny at the U

Maxie: awww you are two cute

Georgie: what you told you?

Maxie: um….no one…..just guess

georgie: ok*don't believe her* ok Mazs

Maxie: sure…. Love you

Georgie: love you too

later on at the PCU

Dean: So have you like the school?

Johnny: Wonderful

 **Johnny and Georgie smiles**

Dean: we can rerolled every day

Georgie: Sure where to sign at?

Dean: through the main wall way

Johnny and Gerogie said thansks

atfer all the meetings and stuff Johnny is a student at PCU

Johnny: THNAK YOU! THANK YOU! Georgie so much **Hugs her**

Georgie: no Problem Johnny I do anything for a friend

Johnny: seriously you're so there for anybody

Georgie: **Blushes**

Johnny: you're Aamzing

Georgie: Stop it Johnny

Johnny: I REALLY mean it I have some ice cream at Kelly my Treat

Georgie: sure

At Maxie's Place

Maxie hear a knock and open it to be Lulu

Lulu: LOOK! I'm sorry what I said about you're sister ok but I sometimes get to me ok

Maxie: I get it Geors is a pain sometimes but I love her anyway but talking shit about SISTER you CROSS the Line Lulu, I'm you're Friend been there for a lot and I SHOULD've left you're ass but I Didn't

Lulu: and I THNAK YOU for that it just I have no one to go to but Hubby left, my ex Johnny hates and my Parents are doing on thing and my Brothers I meh on that you're the only person I have left

 **Maxie feels guilty now Lulu has no one and knows what to be outcast**

Maxie: I forgive Lu but talk shit about my Ssiter around me this Friendship is OVER for GOOD Be the Lulu I love girl

Lulu: **Hugs her**

Maxie: get in here girl where you're suitcase and Rocco

Lulu: at my Mothers and right here roomates.

At Georgie/Valerie's Loft

Valerie was getting ready to work and the doorbell rang and its Dante

Val: Hey Dante

Dante: Hey V

Valerie: what made you drop here?

Dante: well I called Alexis about my Divorce to Lulu and it set to couple of Mouths

Valerie: I'm Sorry about this Dante can't help it all my Fault

Dante: its not **Kisses her Softly**

Valerie: *Kisses back* thanks

Dante: I love we can we be honesty with each other

Val: yeah me too

Dillon pulls up at Johnny's Penthouse

at Kelly's

Gerogie and Johnny is eating ice cream and laughing

Johnny: no way I love Rock Musics so Fun and Free

Georgie: yeah just listen and feels like you're on another Planet

Johnny: Yeah daahaha

Georgie: **Giggles** this was fun but I had to meet my sissy or she's going have a fit

Johnny: sure, I walk to you're Car

Georgie: thanks

as their walking to the car Johnny about to confess his feelings for Georogie till a Georogie's cell interr them and its Maxie calling her

maxie: Hey were are you?

Georgie: I'm in my car now sissy

Maxie: ok **Hangs up**

Georgie: had really great time today Johnny **Hugs him**

Johnny: No problem

Gerogie got in her car and pull off

Johnny: By the way I like you **Sign**

Johnny walks inside his House and Dillon stop him from shutting the door

Dillon: WE NEED TO TALK NOW!

Georgie rangs the doorbell and who opened up the…..Lulu

Georgie Face fell flat

Lulu: Well, Well, Weil look who is McCSaint is here


	8. Chapter 8

At Maxie's Place

Georgie: Lulu what are you doing here?

Lulu: **Smirk** I live here now

Georgie: that not True, MAXIE! MAXIE! MAXIE!

Maxie: Hey Hey Hey what is it?

Lulu: YES! you bit- **looks at Maxie** yes I'm moving in with Maxie

Georgie: ok well I'm sorry about you and dante

Lulu: thanks

Maxie: aww group hug

Georgie and Maxie look at each other and both : nah we're good

Georgie: I see in the car Maxs

At Johnny's penhouse

Johnny: What?

Dillon: Georgie that who

Johnny: What about her

Dillon: the boy she's likes is you isn't it?

Johnny: * **Georgie likes me but play it off to Dillon***

 **Dillon: silent I see, you're the** **guy** **she likes. that why she don't** **wanna** **get back together** **with me** **because of you**

 **Johnny:** **um. Delusion much Dillon**

 **Dillon: No, you YOU LIKE GEORGIE JONES DON'T YOU**

 **Johnny: alright ok I have feelings for Geors I didn't want to happen ok it… happen…..you know what is like to love with her**

 **Dillon: Yeah I do used to be the love of my life…..still is I cheated on her I regret** **every since**

 **Johnny: Oh! Still the love of your life**

 **Dillon: yeah now I lost her to YOU**

 **Johnny: come on now you didn't lose her…...you guys was never together**

 **Dillon punches Johnny and Johnny punches him back and a fight breaks out between them.**

 **At Mac's house**

 **Maxie: so Mac what bring all here?**

 **Georgie and Robin: Yeah**

 **Mac: well this isn't easy to say but I have Stage 4 cancer I have 3 months to live**

 **Robin and Maxie: WHAT?**

 **Georgie went Numb and Silent first time ever she's has nothing to say.**


	9. Chapter 9

Maxie and Robin hugs Mac and wishing him lot love and prayers and be there for him and Georgie has nothing to say still and Mac Spoke to her

Mac: Honey

Georgie: no…..I Just….yo told us you're dying and have several months to live oh daddy why **Hugs Mac**

at the penhouse with Johnny and Dillon

Dillon threw the last punch at Johnny

Dillon: WHY! did you have to have feelings for My girl MY GIRL JOHNNY!

Johnny: LOOK! I didn't mean for this to happening ok…..it happening

Dillon: gosh Johnny

johnny: are you going tell Georgie?

Dillon: I was going, but I respect Geors Privacy

Johnny: Thank you Dillon

Dillon: I'm doing for you ok I'm doing for Georgie

Johnny: I know but thank you Dillon for not telling her

Dillon: yeah. **he walks out the frontdoor**

Johnny: drop to his knee and said to himself with a half smile Georgie likes me huh?

Dillon gets inside car and just thoughts about his time with Georgie and time Lulu and Diego broke them up and cheated on her and just brawl his eyes on the steel Wheel that he lost Georgie for good to johnny.

In Maxie's car

Maxie is driving and Georgie is still in shock

Georgie: I can't believe the only dad I know is going to die in a couple of months

Maxie: Help don't speak like that ok I'm the depressing Sister remember

Georgie: I know but Mac has Cancer and it nothing we can't do anything about it

Maxie: just pray and give Mac all the love and don't treat no different

Georgie: Its going to super hard but I know I had you, Valerie, Dillon, Johnny and Robin **Smiles**

Maxie: hey there the Georgie Smile I love

Maxie and Georgie both Giggles.

Maxie pulls at G/V's place

Maxie: well goodnight I call you in the morning

Georgie:Night, ok,

Georgie walks in to see Vante making out on the couch and said

Georgie: hey guys slow down **laugh**

Vante looks shocked

Valerie: hey girly

Dante: that my Cue to leave now but Val **kiss her** Bye Georgie

Georgie: Bye

Dante leaves.

Georgie locks the door and put the Alarm

Georgie: well,well, well

Valerie: gors stop it ok

Georgie: geors nothing you stilll love Dante?

Valerie: girl no way

Georgie gives her a look

Valerie: ok ok ok I still have feelings for Dante but I said I will be his side piece anymore but I will say him and Lulu are getting Divorce sooo dante is all mine

Georgie: well I'm happy for you but are two going Public?

Valerie: no we said take it slow from here and see where things goes

Georgie: ok. Anyway I have some bad news to you

Valerie: what?

Georgie: well…..Mac has Stage 4 cancer and has 4 Months to live and I'm don't know what to do

Valerie: aww Baby come here I'm sorry *Gets up to give a big warm hugs

they till the door bell rang*

Valerie walks up to the door and opens up to DILLON

Dillon is hurt on the inside and cover it up when sees Georgie all shaking up and said Hey Georgie what's up

*Georgie tells him about Mac and Dillon gives her the biggest hugs ever and said Everything going to be find

Georgie: how you know that?

Dillon: I just know ok

Georgie: OK

GQ continued to hug and Valerie looks at them and thinks wow these two have so much history and why can't they be together?

Valerie is waking from her thoughts and hear a Knock and said well looks like we're famous tonight gors haaa

Georgie:* Laughs*

Valerie opens up to find JOHNNY

Georgie ran up to Johnny and hugs him and Johnny smiles and look at Dillon and slyly Smile and Dillon looks at GeJo with Jealously.

Meanwhile at Maxie's Loft

Naxie are making out and Lulu comes in with Rocco and said

Lulu: um can we watch a movie Rocco wanna watch Toy story

Naxie:ok

Naxie comes into Maxie's Room and said I wanna have baby Nate

Nathan: WHAT?


	10. Chapter 10

As Dillon and Valerie watched GeJo hugs and Val interrelated them and said

Valerie: so Johnny what bro

Johnny: Nothing just what to hi and need really talk to Georgie about something important

 **Dillon knows Johnny have feelings for Johnny**

Georgie: Oh, what?

Johnny: how about when everyone is gone ok

 **Johnny looks at Dillon and same with Dillon**

Georgie: sure **Smiles**

Valerie: um G wanna tell Johnny about you're family issues

Georgie: yeah um sure well here goes…

Meanwhile

Nathan: WHAT?

Maxie: I have a Baby with you

Nathan: What….. I what?

Maxie: ok baby I know you're upset and all but I just want realize I want a baby with you **smiles**

Nathan: what made you think I want a baby right now Maxs

Maxie: *looks Shock*

meanwhile at the park with Johnny's Thugs Tim and Jim

Tim: we did the job, Boss going be so proud

Jim: Yup

Georgie told Johnny what happen with her Dad and Johnny pulls her into a warm Embrace and Dillon looks and role his eyes and Valerie looks at him then at Georgie and Johnny and looks Worry.

Johnny: I'm so sorry about this anything I can do?

Georgie: yes, just be a good friend

 **Johnny smiles at her**

Dillon just role his eyes at him and said well I should be going now I have a meeting about new movie

Georgie: oh I just go here Dillon

Dillon: well I see you look alright to me

Georgie: oh well I see later and I visit you on the set **Kisses him on the cheek**

Dillon: ok **hugs her**

Dillon leaves.

Valerie looks onto GeJo felt something odd Spark between them and wonder this the guy Georgie was talked about .

Valerie: well its looks like I be going into….my room see later G and goodnight Johnny

Johnny: goodnight Val

Valerie leaves

Georgie and Johnny: so and both Laugh

Johnny: and then it was Two

Georgie: yeah

meanwhile back at Maxie's Loft

Maxie got up and start to yell but close her Mouth and sat back down

Nathan: look! I didn't mean like that Maxs ok It just I'm not really to be a father just yet

Maxie: I should've never Brought onto you like this I'm sorry

Nathan: Baby come here

Maxie got from her space and went to Nathan

Nathan Kisses her on the head

Nathan: I love you and when I'm ready for a baby I tell you ok

Maxie: ok Babe

Naxie hugs but Maxie thinks and has some Doubt about Nathan not become a father

back at Gerogie and Val's

GeJo still standing and still being cute

Georgie: well you must be tired

Johnny: well you know school and well….

Georgie: The Mob

Johnny: yeah

Georgie: look I have not no reason to Judge you and I don't have a job but I have been thinking getting my old job at Kellys

Johnny: that great and I would've Judge you **Laugh**

Georgie: thanks **Smiles**

Georgie: so you wanna watch a movie or something what you wanna watch?

Johnny: How about Breakfast club

Georgie: shut up I love that movie

Johnny: yeah. I love everything from John Hughes movies I made be a bad boy but I have heart

Geogie: well I love the bad boys with a heart of gold **Laugh**

Johnny **Laugh**

Johnny Putting on the Movie and Georgie making the Popcorn and meanwhile sitting with Johnny and don't realize that Johnny is looking her and thinks **wow she looks Pretty** and the Microwave dings the Popcorn is done.

Georgie: it a little Burn sorry **Laugh**

Johnny: its ok

Georgie and Johnny Felt sleep during the second half of the Movie and Johnny was dreaming and don't realize he said "I love you Georgie" in his sleep

Georgie: **Looks Shocked at this confession**

Meanwhile at Dillon's Small Loft

in his bed and thinking about Georgie and their time together and got up went saw a Bottle of Volka on the table and Drunk the whole and the depression and Self- loathing beginning for Dillon


	11. Chapter 11

Georgie couldn't believe what she hear Johnny in love with her, she shock and disbelief no guy other Dillon loved her but JOHNNY is in LOVE with HER.

Georgie wakes up Johnny and Johnny wakes up

Johnny: hey, I….what time is it?

Georgie: **Looks at her watch** 3:00 am

Johnny: oh I had to go I have a early class at 7

Georgie: oh. **can I tell Johnny the Truth about what I hear** oh Johnny I um I just wanna to say is

Johnny: What?

Georgie: **looks at his Beautiful Brown eyes** well um I really to say is you talk in you're sleep **Laugh**

Johnny: oh **Laugh** yeah I have dreams where I can't speak the truth sorry

Georgie: oh no need its just you said something that was odd to me?

Johnny: like What?

Georgie thinks all the time she was Afraid to Speak about her feelings for him and here it goes

Georgie: that you said was…..well you was in love with….me…...me Silly I know **laugh** right?

Johnny: yeah but its not Georgie I do have feelings for you since I gave that Hug and kiss on the cheek

Georgie: **looks Shock what he said** Wh—What

Johnny: I can't Stop thinking about you and can't sleep, eat, think, Breath…

Georgie: *interrupted him and give him the Bigger Kiss on his Lips and Johnny kisses back and for you know it GeJo started Just Make out on the couch.

Meanwhile

Dillon's Loft

Dillon looks at old pictures of him and Georgie and keeps thinking about how he lost her again and how many times he screw up and had walks up to the fridge and gets 3 bottle of Vokla

Dillon: **talks to himself** well I lost her for good and t*hrows the picture on the nightstand again the window*

Dillon: I LOST HER TO JOHNNY **Cries** and his hand on his heart and kept thinking about there no Georgie and Dillon Dillon and Georgie **grabs a knife and start to cut himself**

GeJo is making out and stops by Johnny

Johnny: woah there Georgie

Georgie: what?

Johnny: I told you I feel I love you kissed me but I wanna know you Feel about me or there even a us?

Georgie sat up and just looks at him and said

Georgie: I loved him since you came to town but I lost went Lulu got to you and all the guys loved her than me hell my Ex Husband was all over her

Johnny looked Shocked what Georgie is confession to him and said

Johnny: what? You liked me since I got into town? What you didn't tell before?

Georgie gets up and cries and said I couldn't I mean you loved girls like Lulu

Johnny walks up to her and pick up her chin and said hey you're Better than Lulu and you're smart, Funny and you didn't Judge me like everyone in this Town and I THANK you for that.

Georgie: thanks. Least see I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me and that mean…'

Johnny: Dating?

Georgie: yeahn **Laugh**

GeJo both Stares at each other

Johnny: guess we're are but Let's keep it on the DL and I mean Dillon…..yeah

Georgie: yeah! We're Dating….*Giggles*

Johnny picks her off the floor

Johnny: yeah I guess we're are and **Kisses her with Passionate**

Georgie: yeah and I guess we have a few hours and making out some more

Johnny: **Laugh** yeah

GeJo making out till suns the Sun cames out.

Meanwhile on the docks at…..7AM

Dillon looks at the Water and thinks about how him and Georgie used to Sneak at here during their Wedding days and grads some more Vaoka and **cries**

back at G/V

GeJo is making out and Valerie wakes up to for work and saw them and is SHOCKED Valerie knows about Georgie feelings for Johnny and Dillon But Still Shock

Valerie: AHEM!

GeJo stops and looks on to Valerie standing there and looks Surprise

Georgie: heyyyy girly


	12. Chapter 12

Valerie: don't Girly me, What Is this?

Georgie: well.*gets up* we're making out

Valerie: I KNOW THAT! but I thought you love Dillon

Georgie: well…. I just…

Valerie: SEE! you still love him

Johnny gets up and explain himself to Valerie

Johnny: Val look I had feelings for Georgie and she has for long time isn't that right Georgie?

Georgie: yeah **smiles** yeah I had and I have to talk to Dillon about this that I'm dating Johnny and just wants to be friends with him

Valerie: I'm happy for you **Hugs her** but this is going to break his little heart Georgie he really loves I see the way he looks at you

Georgie: yeah I know **smiles** he's my first love and I thought I be his forever but Lulu and Diego ruined my marriage I tried to move on with Spin but he loves Lulu more and we haven't been together in so long I will always love Dillon but I move on with Johnny I wanna see how this goes, Valerie you understand right?

Valerie: yeah I get it but Georgie be careful ok

Georgie: ok I love you girly

Valerie: me too girly

Both hug each others and Johnny saw and tried to hug them but Valerie hand stop from hugging

Valerie: you may dating My girl but I still don't like it

Johnny backs up and leaves

meanwhile at the dock

Dillon is sleeping on the ground and Maxie see him and said

Maxie: Dil OMG are you ok?

Dillon wakes up and stare at her with a blank stare and Maxie is fright about this look

Maxie: Dillon are you ok?

Dillon: I lost her

Maxie: what? Who? Lost who?

Dillon: Georgie, I lost her to Johnny **begin to cry** I…...lost her Maxie

Maxie looks worry for Dillon's Health but looks at him and Hugs

Maxie: come here **Dillons gets and hugs her** you cry as long you want to I understand how you feel and I'm TRULY am Sorry for you I lost my Jessie and but you found love again hell look at me and Nathan **laugh**

Dillon: **laugh** yeah….. but I though me and Georgie going to be it she my best friend

Maxie: I know baby I know **continued to hug him**

Dillon: **pulls a away** Thank you Maxs for this I really do need a friend

Maxie: yeah what are Ex in laws for right **Laugh**

Dillon: hehehe thanks needed a laugh, yeah you wanna get Breakfast at Kellys

Maxie: sure.

Meanwile at Dante's House

Door bell rang and its Lulu holding Rocco

Dante: Hey Roc…...Hey um Lulu

Lulu: yeah **role eyes**

Dante Shut the doors and Lulu puts Rocco in his play pen

Lulu: soooo lets Discuss our Divorce, wow I can't believe that came out of my Mouth huh?

Dante: yeah! Me either

Lulu: do you still love me or love HER?

Dante:Lulu I always love you ok **Lulu gets Hopeful** but **Lulu heart skips a beat** I just fall out of love with you Made me realize that we grown apart and Sleeping with Valerie sorely made realize that

Lulu: **Slap him so hard** you LOWLIFE PIECE OF SHIT SLEEPING WITH MY HO OF A COUSIN MADE YOU REALIZE THAT YOU FALL OUT OF LOVE WITH ME YOU ASSHOLE SON OF BITCH!

Dante: Hey! OUR son is right here lower you're Voice please and No and Yes

Lulu: NO AND YES WHAT HELL THAT MEAN YOU PRICK!

Dante: WOW! I'm a Prick now Lulu ok

Lulu: SHUT UP AND ANSWER

Dante: ok whatever yes I slept with Val was wrong ok but I felt some spark between us

Lulu: YOU KNOW! I thought you NEVER CHEATED ON ME BUT YOU DID JUST LIKE DILLON

Dante: NO! Dillon told about you history and Dillon regret it everyday and I kept this affair going between me and Val I didn't regret not one bit lulu and you're just HYPOCRITE you know that right?

Lulu: SO I DON'T GIVE A DAMN DANTE AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU, VALERIE AND GEORGIE BECAUSE I JUST HATE THAT SAINLY AS GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!

Dante: OK! GET OUT THE HELL OF MY HOUSE RIGHT DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT VALERIE AND GEORGIE LIKE THAT EVER

Lulu: ohhhh Dante our CHILD IS RIGHT THERE STOP THE YELLING **Grins**

Rocco began to cry all the yelling going on between Lante

Lulu: see? Look at what you did to my Baby DANTE

Dante: you STARTING IT! **clams down** Look you came over to talk about the Divorce

Lulu: no I change my mind I see you in COURT and by the way I want FULL CUSTODY and you might wells bring you WHORE with you Laters

Dante have all the Emotions and Just looks at him and Lulu's Wedding Picture and threw at the window.


	13. Chapter 13

At Kellys

Maxie: so I have to tell about Johnny and Georgie?

Dillon: oh,

Maxie: well I knew Johnny likes Georgie he promised not to tell anyone

Dillon: oh! Well thanks but I went to Johnny's place and forced out of him

Maxie: wow! You're really hanging up on Georgie

Dillon: yeah! I Lost her that Wannabe bad boy **start to cry**

Maxie: **hits over the head** Hey! Hey! Hey! I know you're hang up on my sister but stop crying ever 2 min.

Dillon: I can't help ok it just that-*see GeoVal* oh no Valerie and Georgie are coming here

Maxie: um act Natural

Dillon picks up a newpapter and Maxie picks up her lip-gloss and GeoVal see them by the table

Georgie: Hey Maxie…...Dillon

Valerie: sup Maxs and Dillon

Maxie: hey Geos and hey Val

Dillon: hey Val…..Georgie

Maxie: well this is Awkward so Val you go over there and leave these two lo- I mean ex loves birds along.

Valerie: sure

Georgie and Dillon looks at each other and smiles

meanwhile at the Park

Johnny setting up for things for him and Georgie's first date as a couple wanna to be perfect

he knows how Georgie to be a Perfection.

Back at Kellys

Georgie: Dillon I'm so so so sorry for leaning you on and I knowing I have feelings for Johnny I'm so about all of this

Dillon: no no no Georgie no need to Apologize at all I was just Naive to be thinking I had a chance to be with again

Georgie: **smiles** I love you always Dillon you're my first love and my ex husband and best friends are we still friends dil?

Dillon: yeah best friends…..the Best of friends I always love you Georgie **gets up to hug her**

Georgie return the hug.

Dillon: I hope Johnny makes you the happy i'm glad you find happiest with somebody

Georgie: aww I hope you find that Special someone too Dillon I really mean it **Smiles**

Dillon: thanks! **fakes a smile** well I should be heading off now **kisses her forehead**

Georgie walks over to Maxie and Valerie and while Dillon looks behind and just sign to himself

Dillon walks and enter an Ally and just breakdown and calls out god ask: WHY GOD I LOVED HER SO MUCH I JUST…..I…..I- **Cries** I JUST I WANT HER I LIED TO HER SAYING I'M OVER HER BUT I'm not over her I will never be over Georgianna Jones and had a small pocket knife and begin to cut himself on his arms

at the park

Johnny have some roses and throw them on the ground around the table.

Johnny: she going to love it

back at Kellys

Georgie: wells I told the boss I want my old Job back and said I start Monday at 6AM

Maxie and Valerie: GREAT!

Georgie: yeah! **smiles brightly**

Valerie: um girly why so cheery just a job

Maxie: I know THAT look you're VERY happy about a SOMEONE and his name is JOHNNY OMG Georgie Jones

Georgie: OK! I'm just ugh he make me so great and wonderful I just feels so so safe around him and he just texting me an hour ago and we're going on first date I can't wait ahhhhh

Maxie: awww! So you have something to wear right?

Georgie: yeah!

Maxie: **looks at her with the Look**

Georgie: what? Oh have you know I have great fashion sense **laugh**

Valerie: giggles

Maxie: riggggghttt

Georgie: speaking date I have to get ready and start at 6pm

Georgie hugs Maxie and Valerie

as Georgie walks or run at the door lol

Valerie: so YOU really Feel about this date between Johnny and Georgie

Maxie: well. I know Johnny Better not hurt my sister and but she in good hands Johnny really likes my sister

Valerie **sound so unsure** yeahhh

Maxie: what? Come on?

Valerie: ok find it just Dillon I feel like Dillon is getting his heartbroken over here

Maxie: so you're TeamDillon and I'm TeamJohnny you're telling me right Val

Valerie: yeah I guess **laugh**

back at the Jones/Spencer's Loft

Geogie picks out a strip less red dress and high heels

Georgie: ok Georgie time to get pretty

montage of Georgie getting ready and Johnny trying to fix his tie and hair and back to Georgie who's putting on some light make up on and now putting on her dress and high heels and now finally touch is now the HAIR.

Meanwhile Johnny was on his way and to pick up Georgie and just Nervous about this date.

At last Georgie finished off one last Curl and said: Perfect!

And the doorbell rang

Georgie: AHHHH I'm not ready not ready not ready

Johnny stands said here goes.

Well that was end of this Chapter

Next Chapter going have lot GeJo/Vante Moments the cuteness

Dillon starting Drinking Heavy

Lulu gets Revenge on Valerie

Naxie grows apart while Dillon and Maxie grow closer

Mac has a heart attack

Valerie's father arrive with a SHOCKED secret

Sonny wants Revenge on Johnny

P.S don't Worry GQ fans I have something very Juicy coming up later in the chapters haaa

GeJo fans you guys are going to love this story Messy yet so sweet than back to Messy

Vantes fans lot of sex and love then marriage and Valerie's Father reveal a SHOCKING Secret to her

Dillon Fans going to have all the Emotions

Georgie fans going to love or may hate her a little yet no one can hate on Georgie she's Perfect and flawless

Valerie fans Valerie is going to FUCK shit UP in a good way and be a BADASS


	14. Chapter 14

Major GeJo and Vante Cuteness enjoy

Happy V-Day everyone

Johnny rings the door and Georgie check herself in the mirror beside the door and said

Georgie: ok I'm ready. Georgie open up the Door and saw Johnny standing there with Flowers in on hand and said

Johnny: Wow! You look Beautiful in that dress but you always looked Pretty in my eyes Georgie

Georgie: **smiles** awww thank you Johnny and mind what I add you Handsome you're self.

Johnny: thanks. Oh we're going to be later for the movies and I have Surprise for Dinner **puts his hands on her Shoulder**

Georgie: Alright Let's go **georgie locks the door on her way out and hold Johnny's hands and GeJo walk to go the car**

Meanwhile at Kellys

Valerie: aww Georgie text me she on here date with Johnny

Maxie: ok! Wait I left my phone at house what time is it?

Valerie: 8:00

Maxie: Damn! I forgot I had to meet My Nathan at the Station for Dinner **hugs Valerie** see later call me ok

Valerie: ok! See you later Max

as Maxie walks out, Dante walks in and see Valerie and goes to the table **Valerie reading her book**

Dante: hey Valerie

Valerie: Hey Dante **shut her book down** how's everything been going?

Dante: well Lulu yelling at me and we didn't even discuss the Divorce and I told her about us and that I was falling out of love with her **Sign**

Valerie: this is all my Fault, I mean if I haven't slept with- Dante: WE Slept together, this is all on me NOT you ok and Lulu can't see that

Valerie: thanks but I can defend myself just fine

Dante: sorry

Valerie: no its just I'm not use for People Defend me.

Dante: well you have a lot of people Defend you and in you're corner **Smiles**

Valerie: thanks! Um what you about heading back to my House for some cuddling and PDA **Giggles**

Dante: sure! But what about Georgie?

Valerie: she has a date with…...Johnny

Dante: ok than

Valerie: ok than

Vante is holding each other hands and got and heading back into the apartment

Meanwhile at Dillons Loft

Dillon in his bed and crying Knife in hand and all his cuts on his left arm and Beers on the floor

and pictures of him and georgie on the left side some Torn up.

Meanwhile at the Movie Theater, GeJo is outside

Georgie: I love the ending of the girl choose her job over the guy

Johnny: oh! You like those types of movies?

Georgie: well some I do love those romantic movies but I love independent women kinda flims I mean Dillon used to take me and- oh never you don't hear this **Laugh**

Johnny just smile at her and lift her chin and look at her Brown eyes and said it find you have a past and Dillon you're first love

Georgie: thanks. You're so kind and sweet to me I like you I mean I REALLY Like **giggles**

Georgie: **Kisses him so Softly** **and** Johnny Gentle placed his hand on her cheek and Kisses her on the lips

Johnny: **Stop kisses her** ok sorry I stop but I another Surprise for you in the Park you're going to LOVE it come on

Geogie: OK! I Can't wait for this Sunrise Johnny **Kisses on the lips**

Johnny: I can't wait either My Love

Georgie: **giggle** thinks to herself I think Falling in love with him, he calling me his "love" **Smiles** at him while he drives.

At Mac's house

Mac making him some Dinner while making his Dinner he felt a Sharp pain in Chest and breath very Heavily and passes out to the floor

at the Cop St

Maxie kisses Nathan on the Cheek and Nathan smiles

Nathan: Hey Baby

Maxie: I'm sorry Babe I just ran late I was with-

Nathan: its ok Baby **Kisses her**

Maxie Just smiles and wonder how lucky she got

Maxie: you're not mad?

Nanthan: ok find I admit I was at first I though you with Dillon

Maxie: **looks Buzzed** What? I mean me and Dillon are Just fiends beside my sister ex's Hubby

Nathan: but it just that I see the way you guys gotter closer and we're grower apart

Maxie: OK You're Overrated

Nathan: hm since you told me you want have kids we're been grower apart since than and we can't get on our freak on since Lulu moved in with you

Maxie: oh! OH! Aww Baby you don't have to worry about Dillon coming in between us ok We're JUST friends I Love you ok you nothing to worry about ok **smiles**

Nathan: ok. love you Maxie

Maxie: I love you too Nathan

Naxie kiss.

Maxie: **Stops kisses him** But Nathy I like how you all Jealous and bother about Dillon kinda turn me on

Nathan: hm **his eyes up and started to kiss her neck**

Maxie's Girly parts start to Tingly and face begin to get hot and bother

Maxie: ok oh slowdown buddy.

Nathan stops

Naxie thinks with Same thing and both said MAKEOUT OUT YOU'RE HOUSE

Naxie both Giggles

meanwhile at Park

Johnny parks his car on the side and Walks to open Georgie her door and said

Georgie: thank you Baby

Johnny: you're welcome and oh I forgot but close you're eyes

Georgie: ok. **Covers her** and Johnny leading to the way for her and Johnny told Georgie and put on the lights and Johnny said "you open them now"

Georgie opened her eyes and saw the Most Beautiful thing Rose petals in the walk way and wall cover in painted Star and really "Georgie & Johnny" and walk over to the dinner set and had Steak, Broccoli and side of Soup.

Georgie:WOW! I never…...I Just love this and Our name written on the stars and my favorite dish and Oh I love it Johnny **Jump in his arms and kiss on the lip** Johnny laugh and smile while she hugged him and said " I just wanna bring something Special to our first date together"

Georgie: you didn't have to do to thing all I need you **Smiles**

Johnny: you deserves to treating like a Princess you are Georgie

Georgie: wow! You never said this to Lulu I hope not **Laugh**

Johnny: no **Laugh** trust me Baby you are 10X time better than Lulu that a FACT! you deserves it.

Georgie looks at him and kisses him and said 'let's Eat Shall we love"

Johnny: we Shall my Love as he Kisses her on cheek.

Meanwhile at Mac's

Robin, Patrick, Emma are at the door and Robin gets her keys open the door while Patrick is carried a sleeping Emma(same age as on the show)

Robin: awww so cute I hate to wake up in peaceful sleep to go eat

Patrick: yeah me too hey check on Mac see if the food done

Robin: ok

as Robin walks into the Kitchen and see a almost dead Mac and Screams

Robin: OMG! AHHHHH PATRICK OMG MAC

Patrick walks in and see Mac lying on the floor As Robin hold Mac in her Chest

Patrick: omg let check his pause, he's still Breathe call 911 QUICK

Robin do as told and all shake up and looks Missy eyed and calls the 911

Robin: YES! 890 Oak tree lane drive HURRY PLEASE **hangs ups** **Crying on the floor** and said to herself I have to call Georgie and Maxie

as Naxie is at Maxie's House make out and Maxie's cell rings and its Robin

Maxie gets out and pick up her phone and Maxie picks it up and said Hello cuz whatup

Robin is yelling on the phone and Maxie barely hea her

Maxie: Slow down Robin what wp?

Robin: IT MAC MAXS I FIND IN LAYING ON THE FLOOR AND I THINK HES DEAD MAXIE

Maxie: *just the phone on the floor and can't believe it what she is hearing Mac is dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Maxie has a blank face and looking at the phone and Nathan looks at her with a Buzzed look

Nathan: Hey girly what up?

Maxie: *still have a Blank face and said "it Mac he's hurt **looks at Nathan** its bad I can't **hugs him**

Nathan: its ok. You want to head to the Hospital?

Maxie: Softly said yeah but I had to call Georgie tell her the News about Mac

Naxie still hugging each other and Nathan kisses Maxie's forehead

back at the Park with GeJo

Georgie: **Laugh** Wait you're telling me that you as a kid didn't learn how to ride at 12?

Johnny: Joke y'all you want but I was a slow learner ok

Georgie: wow I'm learned all new things about you and by the way I didn't you cook and its was delicious about the way **Smiles**

Johnny: thanks **Smiles** **Holding her hand**

Georgie: I'm having a great time with you I having a good laugh since….Dillon…..Oh Sorry about that I will bring up Dillon's name again

Johnny: Yeah came here *Georgie got and sit on his lap and Kiss her with Passion and their head moving up and down and Johnny said

Johnny: its ok I mean Dillon was the first boy you ever loved and he's you're best friends

Georgie Just smiles at those Blue eyes and felt some Butterfly in Stomach

Georgie: I lo- I like you very much **thinks hope he didn't hear that I almost said I love him**

Johnny: **Smiles** I like you too Georgie, so you ready to head home

Gerogie: well Val text me and told her and Dante were having sex all night along **Laugh**

Johnny: **shock face** WOW all night along nice Dante

Georgie: sureeeee **Laugh**

Johnny: Yeah, how about you sleep at my place I PROMISE no Funny Business

Georgie: really?

Johnny: yeah **gives her the puppy dog eyes**

Georgie: awww I can't say no to that face and we do some Business and **Kisses his neck Softly**

Johnny; ohhhhh **Georgie stop** wow let go *Georgie gets up from his lap and **clean everything up**

Georgie giggles and tap his butt with her hand and her cell rang its Maxie.

While Johnny cleaning up and Georgie is on the phone and Maxie tell her about and her, Nathan, Robin and Patrick, Emma are at the Hospital and Georgie looks Numb and didn't say anything and Maxie gets Georgie's Silent and said she hope she comes to Hospital.

Georgie hang out and still Silent and Numb from the news she got and wanna to cry but didn't want to cry infront of Johnny and Johnny is almost done Putting the dishes back on the car and walk up to Georgie and saw the Buzzed look on her face and ask

Johnny: what's wrong? Because I know that look went you're up upset.

Georgie thinks to herself he so kind and know me so well come on Georgie tell me about Mac and just stop shutting people out hear goes nothing:

Georgie: Well! Maxie calls me said Robin find Mac and the doctors are working on him and find out he had Heart attack cause from the cancer **Tears run down her cheek** and **Johnny rubs her hand**

Johnny: its ok baby come on

Georgie: and **wipe her tears** I love him he's the only dad I know I…..can't lose Johnny I can't he always been there for me, Maxie and Robin.

Johnny: come here baby and Georgie gave him the biggest hug and just cry on his shoulder and breakdown in his arms and Johnny said "you cry on my Shoulder as long you want baby I hear"

Georgie continued to hugging and crying harder in his shoulder and said " Thank you Johnny for being there for me and I love you I know we only dated for a minute but you're the closer thing Yeah I my friends Valerie and Dillon but you are the most inportant thing in my life right now…...i love you Johnny Zacchara

Johnny: oh Georgianna Jones I love you since I Kisses a few weeks ago and I don't have friends but you, Valerie and Maxie….maybe Dillon **Laugh** but I haven't felt like this since….lulu I don't you like her but-

Georgie: I like her I just didn't like how she messed my Marriage up and like you said she's you're first love-

Johnny: you're my last and true love Georgianna Jones

Georgie smiles at him and Kisses him with all her might and Johnny kisses back.

Johnny Stops and said "do you really want to got to Hospital visit Mac" Georgie looks Worried and scared and said to Johnny "I'm scared"

Johnny Hold her hand and kiss it said " Don't worry about it you have you're family…...and me" **Kisses her forehead**

Georgie smiles at him and said ok "Let's go" after that GeJo holding hands and walking back to the car and head to General Hospital.

Meanwhile at Dillon's

Dillon wakes and saw his cuts and walks to the bathroom and saw a person staring at him in the Mirror and wasn't the Funny and stand up guy staring the Mirror and a strange staring back at him.


	16. Chapter 16

No Dillon/Valerie/Dante in this Chapter this Chaper is all about the Scorpio/Jones family in chaper next chapter will force on Valerie and Dillon anyway Enjoy

p.s. lot of GeJo Moments in this chapter.

Johnny pull up at GH and looks over to see a Silent Georgie and Johnny put his hands over her hand and said ''I'm here it going to be fine" Georgie smiles at him and look at GH and open up the door and same with Johnny

as GeJo walks the entrance and see the nurse station and Georgie walks up to the Nurse and said "Hello um where is Mac Scorpio's room?

Nurse: its down floor 103.

Georgie: thanks

GeJo walks down the room and see 103 and open up to see Patrick, Robin, Maxie and Nathan all beside Mac hooking up to the Machines and Georgie stop and see the pain Mac is in and Johnny rub her back and whisper in her ear and said "I'm here baby" Georgie smiles and Whisper back " thanks"

Maxie hugs Georgie tight and said I can't believe this is happening to us? Why us? Continued to hug Georgie

Georgie pulls away from Maxie and said "maybe this is a test"

Maxie: well I hate this test this is Mac, Mac the one who helps us with our homework or being there for us when get trouble and yeah he was annoying with come to dating **Georgie laugh** but he always there for us then are own parents have been I can't lose him Georgie I can't lose him, I wanna see Baby Georgie grow up meeting her Grandpa

Georgie looks her and just hugs her and said "Maxie Mac not going to died on us or I kill him **Laugh**

Maxie laugh as well.

Maxie: hope so.

Maxie & Georgie continued hugged each other till Robin interrupted them and said "Sorry to interrupted you guys but anyone of you guys want anything to eat?

Maxie: sure! Coming Georgie?

Georgie: um **see Mac in the bed** no Johnny and I had Dinner on our date I stay with Mac

Maxie: ok **kisses her cheek** *she walked with Nathan, Robin and Patrick Emma to the cafeteria

Goergie smiles at them and see Johnny sitting on the left side of Mac's Bed and said "you could've gotta some food with I be fine.

Johnny walk up to her and kisses on the lip and said "trying to get to rid of me huh?" Georgie put her arms around Johnny Shoulder and said " **Laugh** no I just want to Mac alone and I feel comfortable talking to him alone sorry babe" Johnny looks at Georgie with love and said "nothing to worried Baby you feel comfortable alone talking to Mac alone I go to the Cafeteria with gang"

Georgie: How I get so Lucky? Kisses him on lips

Johnny: Well help I'm good-looked **Laugh** Georgie Laugh as well said "Cocky much **laugh** "

Johnny lean in to kiss Georgie but Georgie stop him and said "my father may be laying there but I feel awkward kissing you, while Mac is just laying there **Smiles** Johnny pout a little and Georgie said "aww poor baby **Laugh** ok how about when I get some clothes at my house bring to you're place then we get make up some more and said **kiss his ear** that was only the first thing I going to do you" Johnny felt a Erection coming on and said "ok I leave...you two along while I get something cold" Kisses her on the cheek and Georgie smiles as he leaves.

Georgie looks at Mac and sit down and put her hand on his hand and said "ok we're along now" smiles at Mac

meanwhile at the Cafeteria

Robin at the Food line to get Emma some more food, Maxie is sitting at the table getting her food and looks at Robin/Emma and smiles and Nathan put a hand up to her face said "Hello Maxie earth to Maxie" Maxie wake up for her day dreaming and said "Oh" I just-

Nathan: oh baby don't worry about it but what was you was daydreaming?

Maxie thinks should tell about her wanna Kids with Nathan yeah she has a little baby girl but Maxie gets to see her on the weekend and Holidays but she wants to have kids kisses at night and be a Mom but last time Nathan bitch at her about having kids.

Maxie: um thinking about Mac that all

Nathan: aww Baby **Kisses her on the forehead**

 **Naxie are holding hands and Maxie Spot Johnny at the door and Maxie said more like Yell " HEY JOHNNY OVER HERE" Johnny spot them wave at them walk up to the table and sit down**

 **Maxie: so Georgie wanna to talk along with Mac**

 **Johnny shakes his head**

 **Maxie: That's Georgie for you always been like** **that since she was 6**

 **Johnny: I Don't mind at all**

 **Maxie: WOW! Look like my Johnny is all grow up remember you first came into town Trouble young guy who loves the mob but deep down had a good heart**

 **Johnny Just Laugh and said "yeah I can't recognize that guy anymore.**

 **Maxie: you only dated Georgie like almost a month(its like a Month in my story it July) and already a change man**

 **Johnny: well Georgie is Special that why my little Angel**

 **Maxie: aww glad both you are happy but Johnny as the older sister if you hurt my sister-**

 **Johnny: Maxs I wouldn't never hurt Georgie…..I love you I didn't mean to come out like that haha**

 **Maxie: What?! You love Georgie?**

 **Johnny: yeah- Robin and Emma interrupt them and Emma said "Aunt Maxie look at what I got"**

 **Maxie: that Awesome a little toy to play with**

 **Maxie looks at Johnny and Whisper and said we finish this conve later**

 **Johnny shake his head While Nathan looks at JoMax with Jealously.**

 **Back at Mac's Room**

 **Georgie; do you remember that I was little I was so** **afraid** **of riding my bike and Maxie was making fun of me for it but you told me to never give and try again I did for the billion time I did at last and you know I remember that story because it the first time I had a real father, don't get me wrong I love my Bio Dad Frisco but he was never a father to me like you have he don't my what and needs.**

 **Mac still unconscious**

 **Georgie start to cry and said " you can't die on us Mac Maxie need you, Robin need you, Mom need, Emma need you…...i need you I mean I forget to tell but me and Johnny are dating I know you going to fuss about Johnny about the mob and he using me but he's not Mac and that why you had to wake up Mac for us for you're girls.**

 **Georgie put her hands on his hand and his hand move and Georgie saw it and call out the Nurse**

 **Georgie: NURSE!**


End file.
